watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 153/@comment-3434177-20190325013515/@comment-27702860-20190327035046
It isn't only that, Asuka could well have said something like - Ed., I'm lying when I say it exasperates me Asuka's haters, however, despite I don't dislike her, I don't trust totally in her. What probably bothers people is we do not know why Asuka likes Tomoko and wants her for a friend. We can speculate that she seeks that Tomoko is not really a mean person, but that is speculation. It's ironic, when Tomoko was acting as a tryhard for so giving Asuka a good impression of her, it was that same behaving what that was pushing her away, I'm don't know if I'm whether curious or fearful about how Asuka would react at knowing all "Tomoko's pervertness set", I say, we already have seen how Nemo and especially Akane, ended up because that. On the other hand, maybe for the Pineapple's mental health, Tomoko must restrain her true "power level" in her presence. The irony of the Asuka X Tomoko relationship is that Tomoko just had to be herself. Now, to be fair, Tomoko has worked to clamp down her lack of a filter and behave less open. What she did not "get" is that Asuka is probably more mature than she is. So what embarrasses Tomoko is probably selfconsciousness that anyone has about their sexuality. While Tomoko is embarrassed by her mother walking in on her, she was not exactly "Double-Clicking Her Mouse" at that point! So what she lists to Katō is, when you think of it, not that perverted. That leads to the next question, would Ucchi stop her crush for Tomoko if she knew all and every incident where she thought her Kimoi-girl was lusting after her, these ones weren't but misunderstandings? I do not know. But I think how she would find that out is if somehow she confesses to Tomoko or Tomoko learns of her crush, and Tomoko basically says, "no, I never felt that way about you." I think THAT is what Uchi is facing. Unless the idea intrigues Tomoko, and she decides to Walk on the Wild Side with Uchi, she is going to have to awaken Tomoko. I really think that part of Uchi's fascination is the hope Tomoko will take the lead and guide her through her feelings. The defense mechanisms involved are a Wall of Text I have probably built a few too many times. �� She mustn't already why do that, at difference from her first year counterpart, she got friends, as well as she is mentally stronger, and those one who are her friends love her ''- Ed. I don't know how much damage Akane will stand it.'' Well, one thing we do not see is a lot of "chit-chat" or "girl-talk" between any of them. The most we got was the Uchi Posse teasing Natsu and Kotomi clearly having a crush on Tomoki. Those discussions are Tomoko tormenting Kotomi and the Rest of the Dick Sisters where she tries to embarrass them similar to the way she imagines she would be towards, say, Katō. That just may be Nico Tanagawa not wanting to make this another "girls" manga where older men [CENSORED - Ed.] to stories of girls talking about how far they went on a date and all of that! It is not that Tomoko is not interested: she consciously decides to let Shizuku be a friend so she can talk sex with boys with her! We do not see any of that other than both wondering how to make friends. So who knows? They have had to have some discussions like, "do you like anyone," at some point. Or do they just discuss baseball with Kotomi?